Two Worlds Meet
by Herald Mistylenna
Summary: Heralds of Valdemar crossover. Two Heralds from this world are in for an exciting weekend when some strangers come knocking on their door. Co-written with Herald Larria
1. Author Notes and Disclaimer

Hi, I'm Herald Mistylenna and my co-author in this story is Herald Larria.  
  
Herald Larria: What she means by this is that I basically don't do anything but talk to her and distract her from her writing. It's not my fault that you are inspired by my ranting about schools.  
  
Herald Mistylenna: Your ranting is inspiring. Anyhow, this is a crossover between Gundam Wing, Heralds of Valdemar, and a few of our own characters. It helps if you know a bit about both of these categories but it is not required. If you have any questions about the story, review or e-mail me.  
  
Herald Larria: *eager * Do I get to say the disclaimer?  
  
Herald Mistylenna: Not quite yet. There is that little thing about my name. My name is Mistylenna, not Misty or Lenna. And if anyone talks about the Pokemon series, my name does NOT come from there. I like the name Mistylenna because I read it somewhere and I just like how it is said. Also, I do not look like Misty in this story. Larria picked the names, not me!  
  
Herald Larria: Done yet with your ranting?  
  
Herald Mistylenna: *sighs * Yes.  
  
Herald Larria: Ok, Gundam Wing characters do not belong to us. Companions don't belong to us. Any names that are familiar do not belong to us. Misty and Larria and Cecilia and David are our characters and although based on several people, do belong to us.  
  
Herald Mistylenna: And this disclaimer is for the whole story.  
  
Herald Larria: One more question Misty?  
  
Herald Mistylenna: *angry * Do NOT call me Misty!  
  
Herald Larria: Sure Misty. So, does this mean I'm kind of like a muse?  
  
Herald Mistylenna: * threatening *If you call me Misty one more time, I'll chop you in half with that sword that is hanging on the wall. And no, you aren't my muse, you're a real person. I'm still looking for one.  
  
Herald Larria: I guess we can go on with the story. We'll explain some other things as we go along, since we don't want to spoil anything. Oh yeah, and since neither of us has seen more than five episodes of Gundam Wing, we try not to make the character be OOC. Tell us if we do and we'll change it.  
  
Herald Mistylenna: And please review. Zhai'helleva!  
  
: Blah : signifies Mindspeech (Telepathy) " Blah " signifies Talking / Blah / signifies typing on the computer 


	2. A rather short introduction

It was a usual rainy day afternoon in Oregon. Misty stared at the rain from her apartment window. How she wished that Sandry would come home. It was always better when Sandry was home.  
  
Misty was a Herald in out world. Sandry was her Companion and visiting Haven. Misty wasn't comfortable without her Companion. She had a powerful Mindspeech Gift and a weaker Firestarting Gift. Her Firestarting Gift was only enough to light candles but when she was angry, steam rose from her hair. Someone had once described her as a fire-haired, fire tempered girl. She had sent that someone to the hospital with a concussion.  
  
Misty turned around and went to the kitchen, her long fire-red hair flowing behind her. The kitchen was her domain and sparkling clean. Her blue-green eyes saw not even a speck of dust. For someone that had been raised as a rich girl, she took pleasure in cooking and cleaning her kitchen.  
  
Seeing that the kitchen was clean, she returned to the living room. She sat in her beanbag chair (a gift from her aunt) turned on her laptop and started her story-she was taking journalism in college.  
  
The other person living here was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Larria had gray-green eyes that sparkled when she was happy. Her golden hair was cut short. She was big muscled and loved to read. Like Misty, she was a Herald and her only Gift was the Mage Gift that enabled her to be a Herald Mage.  
  
All in all, nobody would expect them to be friends. But with Misty cooking and Larria cleaning, the apartment they'd rented for their college years together stayed as clean as it could with two Companions and two cats. The cats were ordinary, but very big compared to others and very loyal. Misty's was called Arron and Larria's cat was named Hetra. Both of their parents had bought them a car for company when they went off to college together.  
  
Both of them had some adventures. It was inevitable because they were both Heralds. They had unusual Companions. Their Companions had the ability to go through dimensions. Larria loved adventured and Misty would usually grumble that they interrupted her writing time. Since they had been taught at the Collegium in Haven, both knew how to use the sword and other weapons equally well and practiced whenever they could.  
  
Their apartment was on the third story of an apartment complex overlooking a huge park where Sandry and Darien (Larria's Companion) usually exercised. They had only a few neighbors and these were not aware of the Companions. It seemed that Darien and Sandry could become invisible sometimes. The girls had separate and very small bedrooms, a living room with a small balcony, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small storage closet. Quite a small apartment for two people, two horse-shaped beings, and two cats.  
  
The living room had Misty's beanbag chair, many books, a table, various chairs, and Larria's couch in it. Just a typical apartment and two Heralds who wanted nothing more than a quiet Friday afternoon, followed by a relaxing weekend.  
  
That is to say, one Herald wanted this. Larria was adventurous. Like the Shin'a'in say 'Be careful what you wish for, it just might happen. It seemed that deep down, Larria yearned for a small adventure. Her wish came true. And this is were our story begins.  
Herald Mistylenna: *cringes * Sorry the description was absolutely necessary. Otherwise, nothing will make sense.  
  
Herald Larria: So, since there are two of us, how about two reviews before we put up the next chapter. Tell us if you're interested, makes sense, you're totally confused, or other such comments. Next chapter has more dialogue. This chapter is just a prologue.  
  
Herald Mistylenna: So please review. n_n 


	3. Just when it's quiet, someone knocks on ...

Tap, tap, tap. Click.  
  
/They were trapped, soldiers between them and safety./  
  
Tap, tap, tap. Ring.  
  
Misty saved her work and answered the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Would you like to buy a ." the man was cut off as Misty slammed the phone down.  
  
"I hate people who interrupt my writing!" she said, annoyed.  
  
Larria glanced up. "I second that," she said. She was an avid reader of her friend's books and had a copy of the two books that Misty had published. "Now calm down or the fire alarm will go off!"  
  
Misty laughed for it was a fact that whenever she was angry, Larria would have a bucket of water ready to calm her down. Teachers were used to seeing Larria rushing toward a fight with a bucket of water in her hand. Misty got picked on a lot being that she looked frail with her size of 5 feet. Many had discovered otherwise.  
  
Larria got up and put a CD in their stereo. Soon you could hear the sound of the ocean filling the room.  
  
Tappity, tappity, tappity, tap, tap. Click.  
  
/"At least we'll die together!" Mary could be heard saying over the clash of swords as they swung their weapons. "I agree, but I wished I hadn't forgotten to make my bed," Damen agreed with humor. "That must be a stain on your perfect record!" Mary joked, knowing that they wouldn't get through this fight alive but trying not to show her fear of death. Soldiers weren't afraid of anything./  
  
Tap, tap, tap. Knock, knock.  
  
Misty sighed and saved her work. She got her sword out, and went to the door, determined to scare whoever it was that had disturbed her. Larria barely glanced at her, safe in the knowledge that Misty wasn't really angry and just irritated. She also knew that Misty would rather die than use the sword against anyone but in practice.  
  
Misty opened the door. Nothing showed on her serene face, but inside she was in deep shock. Outside stood Wufei, Duo, Quatre, Heero, and Trowa.  
  
Misty did not watch any TV. She usually got the news from the newspaper. But Larria had been anime crazy a few years ago, and as a best friend, had suffered watching a show called Gundam Wing. (Misty did like the show, but considered watching TV a waste of time).  
  
"Good afternoon. Might we come in and speak to Larria?" Quatre asked politely.  
  
Misty was very annoyed, almost angry. Anime characters or not, they had no right to disturb her writing time. "Larria" she yelled into the house, while sending an angry Mindshout to accompany it.  
  
A thud followed her shout (Larria had fallen off the couch in surprise) and Larria ran to the door. She was met by an angry friend who snarled, "Explain!" while pointing her sword at the five boys.  
  
"Um.. friends?" Larria half-whispered while hoping that Darien would show up to protect her. She did not want an angry Misty glaring at her and refusing to cook anything as well as refusing her entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"Why here?"  
  
"No idea, but we should let them in so they can explain" Larria pleaded with her partner.  
  
Misty turned to the pilots who had been watching silently until now. "Don't go into the kitchen, don't touch my laptop, don't sit in my chair, touch my stuff and you die, disturb my writing and you will be tortured first! You have been warned!" she said, sheeted her sword and retrieved her laptop before taking refuge in the kitchen with Arron.  
  
Larria shrugged and explained, "Sandry and Darien aren't here and when you knocked, you interrupted her writing. All of us are edgy today, but for Misty, she's in a good mood."  
  
"I hate to see her in a bad mood if she was in a good mood now," Duo said with his usual grin.  
  
Larria laughed and led them to the living room. She sat on the couch as the other sat on various chairs. Nobody was touching the beanbag chair. "So, how come you're here?" she asked all of them.  
  
Duo cleared his throat. "Well, you see, uh. we need a place to stay until we get back."  
  
"Why is that?" she said slowly.  
  
"Because we can't get back like you can," Duo said in a rush.  
  
Larria's eyebrows rose although her expression didn't change. "I don't know why you are here," she said finally. "We certainly can't get you back without Sandry and Darien here."  
  
Wufei looked straight at her, and asked, "Who are Sandry and Darien? Can they be trusted?"  
  
A crash was heard in the kitchen, since Misty had heard that last comment and dropped a few dishes. She opened the door. She was practically radiating shock. "Don't you know about Companions?" she simply asked.  
  
"Why do I need to know what a Companion is?" Wufei asked with surprised contempt in his voice.  
  
Before another fight could break out, Larria gave Wufei a warning glare and dragged Misty to her chair. Larria glared at everyone present and asked Misty if Sandry had replied.  
  
After glaring at Wufei, Misty said with dignity, "Since she hasn't replied yet, I assume that they are still coming back in an hour."  
  
Curious about Misty's reach across worlds, Larria asked, "Can you hear her?"  
  
Misty smiled her mysterious smile and replied, "Only an echo of her thoughts. To contact her now, I have to be in trance since she is at the edge of my reach."  
  
Since Misty and Wufei were still glaring daggers at each other, Larria decided that if they had to stay together for a long time, they should not fight at every opportunity.  
  
"You two," she said to Wufei and Misty, who turned around to glare at her. "You should settle it and call it truce."  
  
Seeing the anger in their eyes, she added, "I will also settle for temporary truce."  
  
Misty looked at Wufei. He seemed honest enough although he looked uncertain as to her actions. After a moment of eternity, she reached out her hand. Wufei slowly responded to her gesture of peace.  
  
The others sighed in relief as peace settled once more in the house. Misty started typing her story as the others started discussing various ways to get them home. Larria often interrupted Misty with questions about page numbers of certain references. Although Misty wasn't any use when Larria talked about true magic, she remembered almost anything that she had read more than three times.  
  
Knock, knock.  
Herald Larria: If you want to know who is visiting, review please.  
  
Herald Mistylenna: And tell me if the chapter is too long, short, or just right. And what did you think of the knocking and tapping. I liked that part. Of course I'm the one typing so I like it. 


End file.
